


【翻譯】空想之徑 The Map of a Daydream

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Daydreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, michelle knows merlin is a demon, michelle unwin pov, moves through time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 蜜雪兒活在兩個人生之中，在幻想裡他的兒子有著很棒的人生，然而現實中一切都是垃圾。但當伊格西的人生開始不那麼垃圾時它們要如何結合？





	【翻譯】空想之徑 The Map of a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Map of a Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084771) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

「李，你能把他放下來嗎，他一個小時前才吃了東西，他會全吐到你制服上的！」蜜雪兒喝斥。

「再來！把拔！」伊格西大喊，她知道哪邊會勝出。

李大笑著，繼續讓伊格西在空中轉著圈，她忍不住對她的男孩們搖頭。「噢不你不准，」她邊說邊後退。他剛把伊格西放了下來，往她的方向走來。

「噢我當然可以，」李說，抱起她轉起圈來。

「你會害我眼冒金星的！」她把頭埋進他的脖子裡。

「不呢，那要等到晚上，」他低聲說，親吻她。「現在，你吃過飯了，但你有吃甜點了嗎？」

「我吃掉我的青花菜了，所以有兩塊餅乾！」伊格西大喊。現在的他不管說什麼都用喊的，因為在隔了十個月後第一次看到他爸爸。

「這個嘛，媽媽，你覺得你能通融一下讓我們能來上幾杯牛奶跟幾塊小餅乾嗎。我們需要對他人生規劃來場男人間的對話。」李朝她眨了下眼睛。「或許甚至會待到八點半還沒上床，」他說。

「可以嗎，媽媽，拜託？」伊格西求著。

_「可以嗎媽媽，拜託？」_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

伊格西的聲音是那麼地小，自從那男人前來告訴他們李不會回來了之後。李再也不會做任何事了。「裝飾我的房間？」他抱著那上頭有著他父親個人資料的相框，和那個因他的英勇而贈與的勳章，那英勇奪走他的生命。

可以的話她會把那扔掉。光是看見它都令她想吐。「可以，寶貝。當然可以，」她摸了摸他的頭髮。「想要吃塊餅乾嗎？」

「不用，我能回房間了嗎？」

蜜雪兒點頭，看著伊格西消失在走廊另一端。這是好事。反正他們的小圓餅也吃完了。

******

  
「一份警方報告，我該感到佩服嗎？」蜜雪兒看著迪恩與伊格西。迪恩的一條手臂隨意地搭在伊格西肩上，咧嘴笑著，天殺地驕傲。「我需要一個解釋，快點，如果你願意的話。」

「你知道我帶他出去學開車，算是他生日禮物的一部分，」迪恩說，用指頭關節揉著伊格西的頭。「他真是天生好手。」

「閉嘴啦，」伊格西抱住迪恩，一臉難為情。「顯然不是。」

「好吧所以這只是牽扯到來不及離開油門的腳與一個紅燈的小小意外。然後他有些驚慌了。」

「那條子也不是太介意吧？」伊格西說。「發現那不是蓄意的逃了四條街？我只是有點嚇壞了。」

「下週要帶他出城，」迪恩說：「讓他真正地放開來開，看看他的腳能做些什麼。」

「罰單是多少錢？」

「兩百塊，但他會做家事之類的來償還。每個男孩都要闖點禍的，對吧小子？」迪恩親了下他的頭頂。

「是啊迪恩，我不介意一點麻煩。」

_「是啊迪恩，我不介意一點麻煩。」_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

迪恩的手抓著伊格西脖子，伊格西一臉狼狽。「你花我的錢，你去把車取回來，不准說出我的名字。」

「我知道，」伊格西答應。「我會搞定的。」

「伊格西？」蜜雪兒起身去取冰塊。「發生什麼事了？」

「沒事，媽，迪恩和我已經解決了，沒事，」伊格西保證。「順利拿到學習駕照了。很快就能拿到正式駕照，到時我就能幫迪恩跑腿買東西。讓你輕鬆點。」

蜜雪兒仍看著迪恩。她想要抗議。她應該抗議。

但有人能幫忙買東西會很棒的。

  
*******

「夫人，您的兒子是個英雄，」那名警察說。「真的，很久沒有見過這麼勇敢的市民了。」

「就想他爸爸一樣。皇家海陸，他爸爸，捨身拯救他的隊友，」蜜雪兒擦去一滴眼淚，看著伊格西被縫針。黛西在她的娃娃車裡熟睡著。「我是個幸運的女人，有著像他這樣的兒子。」

「我們很可能會給予他表揚，」那名警察翻開筆記本。「我能記下您的地址嗎？只是做個紀錄。」

「當然，稍等一會，我需要去看看他，他討厭針頭，」她說。「一個救了兩條命的男人，但只是一根針就哇哇大叫，」她說。

「我了解，夫人，我也一樣。我就在那等。您慢慢來。」

蜜雪兒趕到伊格西身旁。「你這傻孩子，」她說。「你在想什麼？」

「必須那麼做，沒有其他選擇，」伊格西朝她眨了下眼睛說。

_「必須那麼做，沒有其他選擇，」伊格西說著咳出了更多的血。_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

伊格西在醫生幫他的手臂上石膏時又咳出了一點血。「黛西沒事吧？」

「她沒事，」蜜雪兒說，把那一直試圖查看她的，喃喃唸著受驚嚇與需要縫幾針的護士揮開。「你不應該擋在他面前的。」

「他會殺了你的，媽，操他的確定。」

「他只是不高興了，又有點喝醉。那會過去的。而且是我的錯，」蜜雪兒反駁道。

那名警官走了過來。「是你煽動貝克先生的嗎？」他問。

「不，操的她才沒有，」伊格西厲聲回道。「那個混帳有條交易黃了，我不能讓他往她身上發洩，所以我確保了他會向著我來。我他媽的要起訴他家暴。」他看向她，蜜雪兒讀不出他的表情，那太過傷痕累累。「我想要他被逮補。」

「他聲稱－」那名警官開口，然後他盯著蜜雪兒被扯破的上衣，她黑色的集中型胸罩。

迪恩不喜歡其他男人盯著她看，就算他喜歡她穿的低俗一些。然而，他不介意他的黨羽們看。如果她們讓迪恩被逮補然後回家，那群人會在那等著她們的。

她注意到那名護士給了那警察被噁心到的一眼，然後移動位置擋住他的視線。「你知道我們能去哪嗎？」蜜雪兒問那護士。

「我知道一家庇護所，正開始也收留被虐待的男人，」那護士說。「有著很好的保全。」

蜜雪兒點頭。她看向那名警官。「喂，蠢材，你想要知道埃維茲路(Evetts Road)上的那個搶案是誰幹的嗎？」

「媽，」伊格西震驚地看著她。「我們不告密的。」

反正蜜雪兒也不喜歡迪恩為她偷來的那條項鍊。「會讓你晉升的，」她向那警察保證，把她所知道的全都告訴了他。

  
******

  
她坐在餐桌邊，伊格西正在流理台忙著切水果。他的小孩被固定在高腳椅裡，嘰哩咕嚕著。蜜雪兒回答：「別擔心，媽咪很快就回來。你的小寶寶弟弟只是屁股臭臭了。」

「媽，我發誓他的便便比葛雷絲(Grace)的還糟，我也不記得黛西的有這麼噁。羅根(Logan)就是......不。」

「我的便便才不噁心，對吧媽媽？」黛西問，但視線沒離開手中的iPad。

「當然不了，我親愛的，」蜜雪兒揉了揉她的頭髮，然後從她孫女那偷走一塊小圓餅好轉移她的注意。「我喜歡這個廚房，伊格西。」

伊格西轉頭看著，微笑：「用了三個月，但Reno很值得。」那些牆面都是知更鳥蛋的藍，櫥櫃是淺色的木紋。舒緩人心。在這個年輕的家庭中的一個平靜的所在。「明年換浴室。」

「所以那時你們要在我那打地鋪了。」

「別擔心，蜜雪兒，」潔瑪(Gemma)抱著羅根回來時說。「爸說我們能住他那。」

「你真的漸漸把這地方整理得越來越好了，很適合你，」她說著伸出手抱過她的孫子。「仍然不敢相信伊格西終於腦袋足夠靈光趕緊把你娶進門了。」

「嘿，」伊格西抗議。「什麼終於？」

「在她五歲你九歲她把那顆星星送給你時就知道你們會在一起了。瞧，二十年後一切都那麼完美，不是嗎？」

「這很完美不是嗎，媽媽？」

_「這很完美不是嗎，媽媽？」_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

她轉頭看著這有些斑駁的紅黃相間的廚房，伊格西的站姿顯然是在擋著烤箱的門不讓它自動打開。「完美？」

「聽著，對於第一棟房子，它是。我最初的一棟房子。雖然租金有點緊繃。哈利暗示過我很快就能加薪了，最糟的狀況我還能找個室友。」伊格西朝四周看了看。「我喜歡這裡。」

「你可以跟我和黛西一起住的，那房子是租的，還有很多空間。」

「我知道，但是媽，想要我自己的空間。從來沒真正有過自己的空間。你明白嗎？」

「我明白，鑑於房東出色的打掃結果，我能幫幫你。你的海綿放在哪？」

「海綿？」

「好吧，延長保姆一個小時，我要教你怎麼購物。」蜜雪兒看了他一眼。「保姆是潔瑪，你知道的。剛結束她的學期。在迪恩的名單上。」

「好？」

「傑莫(Jamal)的妹妹？你以前一直都是跟她玩的。」

「噢對，可愛的孩子。真高興大學裡的人對她很好。現在告訴我海綿的事，媽。」

「好，」蜜雪兒看向廚房。

反正淺色木紋他媽的超難保持乾淨。

  
*******

  
「蜜雪兒，你確定我沒辦法誘惑你嗎？在你離開前就再多喝一點？」賽巴斯欽舉起酒瓶。「總不能把這些全留給我吧？」他甚至拋了個媚眼。

「給你，都給你，」蜜雪兒大笑，但還是拿起了酒杯。「你真是太會慫恿人了。」

「媽，你能不能不要再跟我的室友調情了，太詭異了。」伊格西抱怨。「我發誓，幾乎希望你沒回覆我的廣告，兄弟。要是我早知道老媽會對你好看的外表狂流口水的話。」他微微紅了臉。

蜜雪兒對伊格西露出壞笑：「別忘了那好聽的蘇格蘭腔。甚至比那雙漂亮的眼睛還棒，不是嗎？」

「你太好心了，這樣對如此平凡的我，」賽巴斯欽提出異議。「我比不上你的美貌。」

「噢，更詭異了現在。」伊格西癱坐在他的椅子裡。蜜雪兒注意到他的視線不斷飄向賽巴斯欽。那男人過去幾個月裡一直都是伊格西的完美室友，貼心，善良，準時繳交他的那份房租，還很帥。她希望他們兩人之間或許能迸出愛情的火花。

「只是好玩，伊格西。我知道他的心不屬於我，」蜜雪兒希望伊格西能接下她的暗示，但他沒有，只是繼續以渴望的眼神看著他的室友。

「蜜雪兒，你傷了我的心了，」賽巴斯欽皺眉。「我才準備著要帶你私奔，將你的身體與靈魂都帶走。但哎呀，你對我來說太過好了，因此我會滿足於待在下一個我找到的英俊男人的懷中。」

「我是被說過英俊，一兩次，」伊格西喃喃著。他看向蜜雪兒。「有吧，媽？」

_「有吧，媽？」_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

她看向把遊戲搖桿高舉在伊格西搆不著的位置的梅林。

「我有被說過是個很有耐性的人吧，但我對梅林的耐性他媽的有限！我受夠那些堆在走廊上的書了！」伊格西跳著，但還是抓不到那搖桿。

「而我受夠了在半夜一點聽見決勝時刻(Call of Duty)或隨便哪個不重視戰爭與受苦的人類的遊戲的聲音了。我的書給這個世界帶來歡愉。」

「殺掉布里斯本的混帳能讓我心靈平讓我不在經過那些在我房子前唸玫瑰經的女士們時失控。話說回來你是在用我的Macbook和搖桿玩丟球遊戲(keep away)*嗎？」

「我的Macbook完全待在它該待的地方，」梅林一臉得意，直到伊格西跳下茶几，往牆壁一蹬後到達足以抓到那搖桿的高度。

「哈！我的跑酷不是完全沒用的不是嗎？」伊格西說。他們倆相互怒瞪著，蜜雪兒看著他們為了搖桿往對方身上賞巴掌，直到不知怎麼的兩人大笑起來摔倒在地。伊格西往後貼進梅林的胸口，梅林的手環抱著伊格西。

當看見藏在茶几底下的愛情小說時伊格西笑得更大聲了。「寶貝，你知道二手書店，是可以讓你把書賣回去的吧？或許會虧一點錢，但它們在那會有用處的。或是你可以把你不喜歡的那些捐給－」

「如果你敢說教堂，我就把接下來一個月裡的每條培根都煎到焦掉。」

「那間收留我跟我媽，和黛西的庇護所。他們會喜歡那些書的。」

「我可以那樣做，」梅林保證，他們看起來徹底滿足於坐在彼此的懷抱裡。

「我去燒開水。」蜜雪兒必須到廚房去逃開他們。

逃開梅林。

當梅林加入他時她真希望自己能感到驚訝。「你來到這是為了我嗎？」她靜靜地問。

「我為什麼要為了你來這？我是伊格西的室友，沒別的了。」

當蜜雪兒轉過身時，她直直望進他的雙眼。他真正的那對眼眸，高於他的人類外皮整整一公尺。「我能看見你。」

「所以你可以，很有趣，」梅林往她靠近了一些，這感覺很怪，她看見人類，但也看見惡魔；那幾乎就像他的影子，但有著顏色，有著外型輪廓。「你之前看過我的同類嗎？」

她只是聳了送聳肩：「我了解男人，他們總是說謊。很容易看透。只是通常是看透話語，而不是他們的整副外皮。」她抬頭看向那惡魔的臉。「老實說，不覺得你長得有那麼像故事裡的惡魔。」

「原初的比較像，但寶寶們有著更多的種類。較少翅膀。」梅林叉起雙臂，那對翅膀移動著。如果它們沒那麼噁心，會美的驚人的。「多久了？」

「自從我第一次見到你。」水壺尖叫起來，她將水倒進茶壺。

「而那沒把你搞瘋嗎？你幾乎跟你兒子一樣有趣。」

「我活在兩個故事中。一個在這，」她用手指點了點自己的頭，「一個在這，」她比著周圍紅橘相間的廚房。「帶著兩個版本的這些故事。我猜我也能就那麼看見誰也是。你在這是為了我嗎？」

「為什麼我要為了你待在這？」梅林把茶杯們放上托盤。

「因為我曾是個很壞很壞的女孩。」

「我知道。你是。但你正踩在那界線上，蜜雪兒，在那兩處之間。仍有時間決定你將落入哪一方。」他往盤子裡放了一些餅乾(Hobnobs)。「但不是我的職責。你或許會落到我這，但不會是我把你放到那的。」他把茶壺放上托盤。「不是所有的債都是由我們而起，蜜雪兒，而你的債很快就要到期。那不會再次找上伊格西的。」

「不，不會，」她附和。她閉上眼睛，睜開之後她只能看見他人類的外表。「好了，輕鬆多了。」

「你是怎麼辦到的？你有魔法？」

「不，只是相信謊言。」她拿起托盤把茶點帶去給伊格西，他正讀著梅林的其中一本愛情小說，遊戲搖桿徹底被遺忘。

他從未因睿智的選擇落入愛河。

操，他太像她了。

***********************

  
「蜜雪兒，我清醒了，有在做心理諮詢。我知道我永遠沒辦法彌補過去，但我發誓，我在改變。我會繼續改變的。」

蜜雪兒對著電話嘆氣：「迪恩，我們不能回到－」

「不，我知道，但我只是想要你知道，監獄，是有用的。誰會想得到呢。我只是想知道，我有在工作，我讓一切上了軌道，我能見黛西嗎？」

「迪恩…...」蜜雪兒看向正在客廳裡玩的黛西，那些神秘地出現在花園裡的書疊在她身旁。在這房子裡她堅持把它們帶在身旁。

「只是一次探訪。當我出獄後。在公共場所？再也不會打擾你們兩個了。只要告訴我在哪。」

_「只要告訴我在哪。」_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

「操你的賤屄，我的錢在哪？普多(Poodle)終於不再被緊盯著，去探查了那些據點。有十萬元消失了。你是唯一一個知道錢放在哪的人。現在他媽的快告訴我，不然我會派那些男孩找你當面問出答案來。」

她能聽見他身後監獄的聲響，深深吸了口氣：「他對你說謊。」

「操的是你偷的！」

「當然是我偷的，但其實是他說的兩倍。或是終於知道了普多真的沒辦法做那麼大數字的算數。」

「操你的賤貨！我們會去找到你的。」

「那就來找我啊。我告訴警察的部分還不及我所知道的一半，迪恩。你來找我，那麼我有的那把槍，和你那些帳本？那些他們沒找到的？不會直接送到警察那。會送給那些掌管南部的家族，他們對那些帳本裡的資訊很有興趣。來找我，或許你會殺了我，但我保證發生在你身上的事會更加地糟。」

「我一年內就會出去了，蜜雪兒。」

「那麼，我猜我還有一年來確保你無法動我一根汗毛，再也不能。噢而且那些錢，我拿了一些買了又讚又猛的一頓操，他用了你那根細小的雞巴從沒辦到過的方式讓我高潮。」蜜雪兒掛斷電話，深呼吸了幾次。「寶貝，要來讀一本那些魔法書嗎？」

「兔子那本！」

「就兔子那本，」蜜雪兒坐到地上。

她還有時間讀一本書，她還有一年。

  
***********************

  
她在廚房裡，重新往罐子裡添滿檸檬水。他們喝掉了好多。所有的窗戶全都被打開，她能聽見梅林與哈利爭吵著花園裡的燈飾要如何掛會最好。黛西與伊格西一首接著一首地唱著迪士尼歌曲。蘿西傳簡訊說報告差不多完成了，現在人就在路上，帕西佛剛帶著一大堆的食物抵達。

蜜雪兒把檸檬水帶到外頭，伊格西走了過來，親吻她臉頰：「謝啦，媽。」

「不客氣，你們這堆大水桶。」

「是啊，有梅林那麼固執的傢伙在，讓人需要補充大量的液體，」哈利說著接過那玻璃瓶。「這好像是在把整個巨石陣重新擺放過一遍，因為他總是把左邊擺得太超過！」

「不，你只是沒能用左眼看出這有多好，你這沒用的傢伙，」梅林說。「這看起來很完美。」

「完美，」伊格西同意。

「伊格西，我一直很努力在增進你的審美觀。別用同意他毀了這一切。」

「嘿！我超有天份的好嗎，」伊格西說。

「工作上是，但你的運動褲還是很醜，」梅林說。

「善意的謊言，還記得善意的謊言嗎？」

「是啊就像媽媽們一直告訴小孩們青花菜對他們有益，然而那其實並非生存必需，」梅林得意著自己記得一個善意謊言。

黛西瞪大了眼睛：「**我就知道！**」

蜜雪兒憤怒地瞪向梅林。

梅林朝傻笑回去，微微躲到伊格西身後尋求保護。他們大口吃著，當蘿西抵達時他們聊的正酣，黛西尖叫著迎接她好喜歡的那名年輕警官。

這不是很有趣嗎，她的兒子跟條子交上了朋友。

「這花園看起來很棒對吧，媽？」伊格西問。

_「這花園看起來很棒對吧，媽？」伊格西問。_

蜜雪兒眨眼。

「真高興房東說我們可以動手整理它，幫它多種上一些植物。一個小小的但快樂的所在，」伊格西是那麼地快樂。他的手掛在他的椅子扶手外，梅林的手也垂在他自己的椅子外頭。她好奇他們到底有知不知道到他們擺動的手正不斷地擦過彼此的手指。

她意識到自己沒在為伊格西幻想出一個美好的人生。這全都是真的。

他正過著好生活。他給自己創立了一個，用朋友，用惡魔，並逐漸明白自己是什麼樣的人。

她不需要假裝他是快樂的，是被愛著的。

他是。

蜜雪兒對他微笑：「小小的快樂的所在，」她同意。黛西爬到她的腿上，蜜雪兒將她抱入懷中。她不需要幻想黛西的人生。這一次，她會令美夢成真。

  
  


*keep away: 一種多人遊戲。眾人圍成一圈，一人站在中央，外圈的人們互相傳球，中央的人想辦法攔截那顆球。


End file.
